Numb (Ind Trans)
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: A story by Silver Joy: Numb/ "Jadi, sekarang aku adalah seorang monster berhati dingin?" Luhan mengangkat tangannya di udara. "Kalau begitu, ceraikan aku!"/ EXO. HunHan. Sehun. Luhan. Drama. Romance. Family. mention of Mpreg./ I don't own the story, just the translation.


**Numb**

**By: Silver_Joy**

Translated by: 0312_luLuEXOtics

Cast: Luhan, Sehun

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Drama, Romance, Family, Mention of Mpreg

Rate: T+

Lenght: Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik author **Silver_Joy**. But this translate is MINE.

**A/N:**

**Annyeooooooong ^_^**

**Ini bukan cerita Liyya, tapi cerita salah satu author kece di aff. Liyya Cuma nyoba-nyoba translate aja, hehehehehehe**

**Yang mau baca cerita aselinya, langsung aja klik ****/story/view/755927/numb-drama-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**** (Ditambahin link nya aff di awal)**

**Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Here it goes.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jemariku dengan malas di atas meja kayu. Mataku terpaku pada bingkai foto yang terpajang di dinding sambil memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Foto pernikahan kami.

Luhan dan aku. Suamiku, yang begitu cantik. Dan aku, dalam balutan tuxedo hitam biasa.

Luhan terlihat begitu bersinar di dalam foto itu. Senyum lebar terpancar di wajahnya. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku pernah tersenyum begitu lebar selain saat aku menikah dengan kekasihku itu.

Foto itu adalah satu-satunya foto yang masih tersisa di rumah kami. Yang lain telah musnah. Entah itu dibanting, dirobek, atau hanya sekedar dimusnahkan dan disimpan di belakang lemari.

Suara gemerincing kunci yang diputar di pintu depan mengalihkan perhatianku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Luhan? Apa itu kau?"

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini selain aku?" teriaknya sarkastik dari ruang depan.

Pertanyaan bodoh! Seharusnya aku tahu itu. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah dan menunggunya muncul di hadapanku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah berdiri di sana. Masih secantik dulu bahkan setelah semua trauma yang dialaminya. Yang kami alami.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku pelan. "Aku tahu kalau itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh."

"Ya. Sangat bodoh!" Luhan berjalan lurus melewatiku dan berhenti di depan meja dapur. Membuka lemari yang tergantung di atasnya, dan sedikit meringis karena pergerakannya itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, aku meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan menahannya untuk tidak mengambil gelas itu sendiri. Dia mendengus sebal karena tubuhku yang seolah membayanginya, satu hal yang sudah biasa bagiku selama beberapa bulan ini. Hanya saja, kali ini alasanku sedikit berbeda dari alasan yang aku punya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Apa kau yakin kalau sudah bisa kembali bekerja? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tanganmu tanpa meringis sakit," ucapku padanya, dengan sangat lembut, karena aku tahu jawaban apa yang akan aku dapatkan darinya.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidur di atas kasur sepanjang hari?" Luhan mengambil gelas di tanganku dan menuangkan segelas air untuknya.

"Istirahat bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, Lu."

"Kau bisa istirahat selama yang kau mau, Sehun!" balasnya ketus. "Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu sesuka hatimu di atas kasur dan membiarkan pikiran-pikiranmu memakanmu."

Aku memegang lembut pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya pelan, memberi iysarat baginya untuk duduk.

Saatnya bagiku untuk ikut campur.

"Aku akan membawamu ke dokter, agar dia bisa menyatakan kalau kau benar-benar belum boleh kembali bekerja." Dia terbelalak menatapku, pikirannya pasti sedang memproses apa yang baru saja aku katakan padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja memerintahkanku untuk pergi ke dokter!" ucap Luhan pada akhirnya, dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak memerintahkanmu, Lu. Aku hanya memintamu."

"Dan jika aku menolaknya?"

"Jika kau menolaknya, maka aku akan mengembalikan ini padamu." Aku memainkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kiriku.

Aku sedang bersikap kasar. Aku tahu itu. Dan hal itu benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Karena bersikap kasar pada Luhan adalah satu hal yang tidak pernah ingin aku lakukan. Tapi aku harus melakukannya.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku?" Mata Luhan menyipit. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai sebuah pemerasan." Sebuah seringaian palsu tercipta di sudut bibirku.

"Apakah kau benar-benar suamiku? Karena suamiku tidak akan pernah menceraikan aku!" Mata Luhan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Itu adalah sebuah pertanda baik. Setidaknya, dia tidak mati rasa. Menurut dokter, itu lebih baik dari pada tidak merasakan apa pun sama sekali. Itu berarti, Luhan telah berada satu langkah lebih dekat untuk berdamai dengan... Dengan trauma yang telah dialaminya.

"Well, mungkin kau tidak benar-benar mengenal suamimu dengan baik," jawabku seraya berjuang sekuat hati menahan suaraku agar tidak pecah.

Air mata itu menghilang, dan matanya kini menyala dengan sebuah api yang begitu familiar bagiku.

"Kau brengsek!" Suara Luhan terdengar kasar. "Kalau begitu aku akan menceraikanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau sempat menceraikanku!"

"Tidak jika aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini sebelum itu," jawabku. Mataku mengkhianati apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.

Air mata itu kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. Dan itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Luhan menyeka air mata yang bergulir di pipinya dengan marah.

"Yang aku katakan adalah, jika aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok suami yang kau butuhkan, maka mungkin apa yang terjadi di antara kita adalah sebuah kesalahan." Aku menunjuk pada kami berdua.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!" Suaranya gemetar, dan ketakutan jelas terpancar dari kedua matanya.

Apakah dia benar-benar berfikir kalau aku akan pergi dan meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Aku tidak suka berfikir bahwa hal itu mungkin saja benar, meskipun itu itu sangat membantuku jika memang dia berfikir seperti itu. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar rencana ini berhasil. Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Jantungku berdebar kencang di dalam dadaku. Apa yang aku lakukan?

"Apa kau—" Suara Luhan terdengar lebih pelan sekarang. "Apakah ini karena aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa memberikanmu keluarga besar yang selalu kau inginkan?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap jemarinya yang berada di atas meja. Memutar-mutar cincin di tangannya beberapa kali dan jantungku terasa sesak karenanya. Aku berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatapnya. Mataku melebar saat aku menyadari pemandangan sosok namja yang telah ku nikahi beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Luhan!" Aku mencoba untuk mengucapkan kalimat sesingkat mungkin, karena aku tahu, jika aku mengatakan kalimat yang lebih panjang, maka aku akan menangis di depannya. Aku terasa seperti sedang berpegangan pada seutas benang yang nyaris putus.

Mata bening Luhan menatap lurus ke dalam mataku. Seolah berusaha untuk membacaku. Dan aku hanya bisa berharap kalau emosi dan kebingungan tengah dirasakannya dapat menghalanginya kali ini.

"Benarkah aku tahu?" jawabnya lemah sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar tahu." Aku kembali duduk dan meraih tangan Luhan ke dalam genggaman tanganku. Mengakhiri sesi memutar cincin pernikahan yang tengah dilakukannya. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Lalu mengapa? Mengapa kau memikirkan—" Tenggorokannya tercekat dan sekumpulan air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Luhan." Benang tipis yang sebelumnya ku pegang telah putus dan aku merasakan air mata yang perlahan membasahi pipiku. "Kau mendorongku pergi," aku menelan ludahku, menunggu ledakan dari yang akan keluar dari Luhan.

Namun aku terkejut saat dia tetap bersikap tenang, seakan mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan dengan seksama. "Kau bersikap baik-baik saja. Kau memasang wajah berani. Dan kau melanjutkan hidupmu seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Jika bukan karena rasa sakit di fisikmu, kau pasti akan berlarian di dalam rumah, mencuci dan melakukan semua pekerjaan begitu kau keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Orang-orang kehilangan bayi mereka setiap saat, Sehun. Dan itu bukanlah akhir dari dunia ini."

"Tentu saja bukan. Tapi kau diperbolehkan untuk berduka, Luhan. Kau diizinkan untuk merasakan sesuatu."

"Aku merasakan banyak hal, Sehun. Terima kasih!" Ekspresi tak terbacanya kembali lagi.

"Itu masalahnya, Luhan. Kau tidak merasakan apa pun." Aku mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di dalam dadaku saat Luhan menarik tangannya dari dalam genggamanku dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku menggenggam tanganmu saat pemakaman itu, Luhan." Saat ini aku tidak lagi mengontrol air mataku dan suaraku terdengar lebih kasar dari yang seharusnya. "Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan setetes air mata pun mengalir di pipimu."

"Jadi, sekarang aku adalah seorang monster berhati dingin?" Luhan mengangkat tangannya di udara. "Kalau begitu, ceraikan aku!"

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Aku mengusap air mataku dan menyaksikan kilatan keterkejutan di wajahnya. Sepertinya pertanyaanku membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau yang mengungkitnya lebih dulu tadi." Aku harus berhenti menangis jika aku ingin Luhan mengerti. Aku harus kuat. Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar seorang pengecut. Dengan sikapku yang seperti ini, kalian pasti akan berfikir kalau akulah yang kehilangan bayi itu dari dalam perutku.

"Perceraian bukanlah jawabannya, Lu!" jawabku datar.

"Jadi, mengapa kau mengungkitnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu. Aku ingin melihat apakah kau akan merespon apa yang ku katakan atau tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu apa? Kau sedang mengujiku sekarang? Haruskah kau menjadi lebih brengsek seperti ini dan melukaiku? Membuatku merasakan sakit yang lebih dari apa yang telah aku rasakan?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau kau terluka."

"Aku tahu kalau aku terluka tanpa perlu menunjukkannya!"

"Tidak sehat untuk memendam segalanya, Luhan."

"Menangis juga tidak ada gunanya, kan? Itu juga tidak akan membuat—" Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Membuat bayi kita kembali sekarang, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Aku menelan ludahku kasar. "Tapi semua akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Semua baik-baik saja, Sehun."

"No! Semua tidak baik-baik saja."

"Apa ini semua tentang seks? Jika kau sangat horni dan merasa tidak puas denganku yang seperti ini, kau bisa mendapatkannya di tempat lain."

"Aku bisa melewati sisa hidupku tanpa seks selama kau ada di sisiku, Luhan." Aku langsung menjawab kalimat Luhan, sama sekali tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa pun lagi tentang topik ini.

"Aku ada di sini, Sehun."

"Ya. Kau ada di sini. Tapi kau juga tidak ada di sini."

"Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

"Tubuhmu ada di sini, Luhan. tapi kau tidak. Namja yang aku kenal. Namja yang aku cintai telah terkubur di suatu tempat jauh di dalam dirimu. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di sekitarmu. Aku tidak tahu kau ingin aku menjadi siapa. Aku tidak tahu kau ingin aku menjadi apa."

"Jadi, ini semua tentangmu, kan?" Luhan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Kau selalu megambil kesimpulan dari apa yang aku katakan secara sepihak."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Akhirnya Luhan bertanya, dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kau ingin aku berteriak?"

"Itu akan menjadi awal yang baik."

"Apa gunanya? Semua itu hanya akan membuatku -dan juga kau- sakit kepala!"

"Kau sudah membuatku sakit kepala Luhan," ucapku, mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan apapun." Dia akhirnya mengakui. Mengabaikan kemampuan humorku yang begitu buruk.

"Mengapa?" Aku menggeser kursiku lebih dekat dengan Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin terpuruk."

"Membiarkan emosimu keluar bukanlah sebuah kejahatan, Lu."

"Aku tidak ingin tidur di malam hari, karena semua yang terlihat ketika aku menutup mataku adalah wajahnya." Luhan menahan isakannya. "Wajah yang tidak pernah sempat ku lihat. Seorang bayi yang tidak pernah sempat aku kenal."

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Aku tahu."

"Karena itu aku selalu menyibukkan diriku sampai aku benar-benar kelelahan dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi selain tidur." Luhan menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingin bangun dari tidurku saat pagi tiba," akunya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap lusru ke dalam mataku. Dan rasa sakit di dalam mata itu benar-benar membuat jantungku sesak.

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya." jawabku, berusaha agar dia tetap berbicara.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir." Luhan tertawa pelan tanpa ada selera humor. "Senjata makan tuan, kan?" Aku tersenyum lembut, mencium keningnya pelan.

"Hanya sedikit."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka yang berfikir kalau kehilangan bayi mereka adalah akhir dari segalanya. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang lebih buruk lagi di luar sana dari pada sekedar kehilangan seorang bayi."

"Tapi itu bukan tanggung jawabmu, Lulu."

"Aku bahkan sudah cukup beruntung. Aku memiliki segala sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang. Secara materi aku benar-benar tidak kekurangan apa pun. Aku mempunyai lebih dari apa yang aku butuhkan." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku memilikimu. Seorang suami yang begitu mencintaiku. Seorang suami yang luar biasa dan begitu sempurna." Air mata semakin banyak mengalir dari kedua mata indah Luhan saat ia menangkup pipiku dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kau membuatku begitu bahagia, Sehun. Dan bagaimana aku membalasnya? Dengan membunuh bayi pertamamu yang belum sempat lahir ke dunia ini!"

Mataku melebar.

"Luhan." Aku menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tanganku dan mengangkat wajahnya agar melihat kepada ku. "Lihat aku, Luhan." perintahku dengan suara yang terdengar lebih kasar dari yang aku harapkan. Mata Luhan terlihat takut saat menatapku. "Kau TIDAK membunuh bayi kita, Luhan. Kau dengar aku? Kau mengalami keguguran dan itu sama sekali BUKAN kesalahanmu. Apa sudah jelas?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya enggan.

"Seharusnya, sekarang dia ada di sini bersama kita, kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi."

"Seseorang menabrakmu. Dan itu bukan salahmu."

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak mengemudi, Sehun-ah. Dokter bahkan sudah memperingatkan aku kalau rasa pusing yang sering menyerangku itu bisa membahayakanku dan orang lain jika aku mengemudi."

"Apa kau merasa pusing saat kecelakaan itu?" tanyaku. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah kuketahui dengan jelas jawabannya.

"Aku memang tidak pusing, tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Luhan. Itu BUKAN salahmu." Bahu mungil itu mulai bergetar saat ia menangis dan aku segera menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Sehun-ah!" ucap Luhan saat tangisannya sedikit mereda.

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Aku tahu. Aku juga. Kita semua mencintainya." Aku membiarkan pipiku bersandar di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku hanya... Aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Aku ingin melupakan kenyataan bahwa hal itu pernah terjadi."

"Kita akan selalu mengenangnya dan menyayanginya." bisikku sembari mencium puncak kepala Luhan berulang-ulang.

"Saat kau mendengar kalau dia telah—" bibir bawah Luhan bergetar, "pergi, aku merasa kalau aku telah gagal."

"Gagal?" bisikku tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku terdiam, memberinya waktu untuk menyusun apa yang ia rasakan. "Aku merasa, setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, aku bahkan tidak bisa membalasmu dengan seorang bayi. Aku tidak bisa menjaga dan mempersembahkannya untukmu."

"Semua tentangmu, tentangku juga Lu. Kau tidak berhutang apa pun padaku. Kau membalas semua yang kulakukan untukmu dengan mencintaiku." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku ingin mengatakan kalau apa yang kau lakukan untukku lebih banyak dari apa yang aku lakukan untukmu, tapi kau pasti akan menyangkalnya." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Suatu hari nanti, saat rumah ini dipenuhi dengan Luhan kecil dan Sehun kecil, kau akan mengingat hal ini dan menyadari betapa kuatnya dirimu. Baik secara fisik maupun mental."

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang dokter katakan? Kau akan baik-baik saja, Lu. _Hole_-mu juga baik-baik saja," bisikku, dengan sebuah senyum tipis saat menyebutkan 'rumah' sementara bayi masa depan kami. Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Luhan, dan hatiku langsung berteriak senang saat mendengar suara berharga itu.

"Kau benar-benar suami yang sempurna, Tuan Oh!"

"Tidak lebih sempurna darimu, Oh Luhan-ssi." Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "_I love you, Luhan_. Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

"Sepertinya aku merasakan hal yang sama." Dia tersenyum kembali. "Karena aku lebih mencintaimu." Aku memutar bola mataku bercanda saat mendengarnya.

"Nuh-uh. Itu tidak mungkin," ujarku seraya mengusapkan hidung mancungku pada hidung mungilnya. "Bagaimana bekas lukanya?" tanyaku pelan. Tangan kananku bergerak perlahan ke arah perutnya.

"Sakit," akunya dengan kening berkerut. "Tapi perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu akan hilang."

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi dariku, Lu!" ucapku serius. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

"Aku tahu," rintihnya. "Hanya saja, melihat bekas luka itu- aku- aku hanya berfikir kalau itu akan lebih menyakiti hatimu." Dia menempatkan tangannya yang hangat di dadaku untuk penekanan.

"Kita berada di sini bersama, Lu. Lukamu dalah lukaku." Aku menariknya untuk berdiri. "Tunjukkan padaku!" titahku.

Untuk sesaat, aku berfikir kalau Luhan akan menolak dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dariku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Perlaha, ia mengangkat bajunya sampai aku bisa melihat bekas luka di perutnya. Jariku bergetar saat aku menyentuh kulitnya dan menggerakkannya secara perlahan pada satu-satunya bekas luka fisik yang menandai adanya kehidupan singkat bayi perempuan kami yang belum sempat lahir.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Panikku ketika melihat air mata di matanya. Luhan menggeleng cepat dan meletakkan kembali tanganku di atas perutnya.

"Tidak tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku," ucapnya. "Hanya saja... Sudah cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali kau menyentuh perutku," tangis Luhan kembali pecah. "Terakhir kali kau menyentuhnya, dia menendang-nendang." Aku menelan kembali isakanku dan menarik Cintaku ke dalam pelukanku. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Dia seperti seorang pemain sepak bola." Aku tersenyum di tengah air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku begitu sering mengeluh setiap kali dia menendang-nendang." Luhan menggelengkan kepalannya, "Semuanya tampak begitu—"

"Lu?" bisikku. Membawa tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan tubuhku.

"Hmmm?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku, membiarkan mata cokelatnya yang lelah menatapku.

"Saat kau—" Aku menelan ludahku kasar. "Sebelum mereka membawamu ke ruang operasi..." Aku berpaling dari tatapan khawatirnya, seakan tidak mampu untuk menatap matanya saat aku harus mengucapkan ini. "Aku mengatakan kepada mereka untuk menyelamakanmu."

Saat mataku kembali terfokus padanya, aku bisa melihat ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mata yang menyakiti mataku. "Aku mengatakan pada mereka jika seandainya harus memilih..."

Wajah cantik Luhan berganti dengan ekspresi terluka saat menyadari apa aku ucapkan.

"Aku sangat takut," lanjutku, seolah tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. "Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, Lu. Aku tahu kalau ini terdengar begitu mengerikan, tapi saat itu yang bisa ku pikirkan adalah hanya ada satu Luhan di dunia ini..."

"Dan kita selalu bisa membuat bayi yang lain." Luhan menyimpulkan kalimatku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada rambutnya dan menikmati sensasi saat lengannya melingkar di pinggangku, menarik tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengannya. Aku tahu kalau dia sedang mencoba menenangkan dan menghiburku.

"Kau adalah duniaku!" tangisku. "Dan jika harus hidup tanpamu—"

"Shhhhh..." bisiknya, menghujani wajahku dengan ciumannya yang begitu menenangkan. "Aku tahu, Hunnie. Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Lu!" bisikku, membiarkan kepalaku jatuh di dadanya. "Hidup tanpamu bukanlah sebuah kehidupan untukku. Aku- aku rasa aku tidak akan bertahan jika—"

"Aku di sini, Sehunnie. Aku di sini," ulangnya seraya menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdaya. "Tapi saat itu, untuk sesaat aku—"

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi," bisiknya. "Aku di sini sekarang, dan itu yang terpenting!" ulangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." Aku menangis. Melepaskan semua emosi yang telah aku simpan sejak aku menerima panggilan dari rumah sakit, memberitahukanku tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh suamiku yang sedang hamil. Kecelakaan yang bisa saja mengambil Luhan dari sisiku bersama dengan putri kami yang belum sempat lahir.

"Aku tahu, saat aku berfikir kalau aku bisa membuat pilihan, itu terdengar begitu mengerikan. Tapi Lu—"

"Shhhhhh... Aku mengerti. Aku tahu," ujarnya meyakinkan. "Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, Sayang."

"Terima kasih," bisikku. "Terima kasih."

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, Sehun-ah!" Luhan menagis bersamaku. Mencium bibirku berulang-ulang. "Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku mencium bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu!" ucapku berulang-ulang.

"Kau adalah duniaku, Sehunnie. Hidup tanpamu akan menjadi neraka untukku."

"Kau benar-benar namja yang kuat, Lu. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpaku." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju. "Tidak akan. Apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu sama persis dengan apa yang kau rasakan tentangku." ucapnya.

"Kau terlihat—" Aku kembali menangis. "Kau terlihat sangat pucat saat mereka membawamu ke rumah sakit." Aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkan memori itu, namun tak berhasil. "Aku- aku pikir kau telah meninggalkanku—"

"Shhhhhh..." Luhan mengusap sayang punggungku dalam pelukannya, membiarkan air mataku membasahi bajunya. "Aku di sini, Sehunnie. Aku mencintaimu."

"Dan kemudian, ketika mereka menemukan denyut lemah di nadimu—" Aku seolah mengalami lagi setiap detik yang telah ku lalui malam itu. "Aku merasa seperti bernafas lagi. Dan kemudian mereka mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki banyak luka dalam, aku bahkan tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dokter katakan saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berfikir tentang putri kita. Bukankah aku adalah seorang ayah yang sangat jahat?" ratapku.

"Saat itu kau mengkhawatirkanku. Kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik, Sehun. Dan kau pasti akan menjadi seorang ayah yang luar biasa suatu saat nanti. Aku janji."

"Tapi aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku begitu mati rasa saat itu. aku sangat ingin melihatmu membuka kedua matamu, hanya itu yang aku perdulikan."

"Itu normal, Sayang."

"Dan ketika mereka membawamu ke ruang operasi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau pergi dari pandangan mataku. Aku tidak bisa menunggu di luar tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Dan saat aku memikirkan bagaimana mereka membuka dan membelah tubuhmu... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Aku mengambil waktu untuk bernafas dan mengusap hidung dengan tanganku. "Dan saat mereka keluar dari ruang opersi untuk mencari lebih banyak darah. Aku panik. aku mengatakan pada mereka untuk mengambil semua darahku jika itu bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Golongan darah kita tidak sama, Sehun-ah!" bisiknya, menyeka air mataku dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berfikir rasional, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin kau—"

"Hidup." Aku mengangguk.

"Dan mereka bilang, bayi kita membutuhkan transfusi darah. Ia tidak—" Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. "Dia belum pergi saat itu. Mereka mengatakan kalau dia memiliki darah yang sama denganku, jadi mereka mengambil darahku. Tapi itu tidak cukup."

"Kau melakukan semua yang kau bisa."

"Seharusnya aku lebih berusaha lagi!" tukasku.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan, Sayang." Luhan megusap kepalaku dengan sayang, mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

"Saat kau keluar dari ruag operasi..." Bayangan itu akan selalu terpatri di dalam kepalaku. "Kau terlihat begitu rapuh. Bahkan aku berfikir kalau sebuah sentuhan kecil pun akan membuatmu hancur. Dan perutmu. Itu- itu tidak sebesar sebelumnya."

"Mereka bilang, jika aku mau aku bisa melihatnya," ucapku. "Tapi aku tidak pergi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak pergi untuk melihat putri kita selama beberapa jam dia ada di dunia ini, Lu! Yang ku pikirkan saat itu hanya kau. Dan mereka tidak bisa membawa putri kita padaku karena dia berada di dalam inkubator..." Aku menghela nafas.

"Saat itu, tanganmu disangga, Luhan." Aku ingat sekali. "Mereka bilang, tanganmu rusak karena kau meletakkannya di atas perutmu sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi. Hal pertama dan terakhir yang kau pikirkan adalah bayi kita. Sedangkan aku hanya memikirkanmu dan bagaimana aku akan menjalani hidupku tanpamu. Putri kita juga membutuhkanku tapi aku tidak pergi menemuinya."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sehunnie!" Luhan mengulangi kata-kata yang sama yang aku ucapkan padanya beberapa saat lalu. "Dia tidak cukup umur untuk hidup." Luhan begitu kuat. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?

"Tapi seharusnya aku menemuinya. Aku bisa mengatakan padanya kalau kita sangat sangat mencintainya... Aku bisa menyentuhnya."

"Paru-parunya sangat kecil. Dia lahir 4 bulan sebeum waktunya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan."

"Maafkan aku!" tangisku. "Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku melihatnya dan mengatakan padanya kalau kita sangat mencintainya, mungkin dia akan berjuang—"

"Tidak, Sehun-ah! Dia memang terlalu kecil." Luhan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku. "Aku yakin dia tahu kalau dia sangat dicintai oleh Baba dan Appa." Ia membawaku ke dalam kedapannya. "Aku yakin dia tahu kalau kau adalah sosok ayah yang begitu baik padanya." Ia mendongakkan wajaku agar menatapnya. Tatapan sayang itu tidak pernah meninggalkanku.

"Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia merespon suaramu?" Luhan tersenyum mengingat memori itu. "Setiap kali kau berbicara, dia akan menendang. Setiap aku berbat kasar padamu, dia akan menendangku begitu keras seolah menyuruhku untuk berhenti memarahimu." Ia tertawa pelan. "Bayi kita sudah menjadi putri kecil Appa bahkan sebelum dia lahir. Dia sudah berpihak padamu, Sehun."

Kata-kata Luhan membuatku semakin menangis hebat dan memeluk semakin erat. "Di malam hari, saat kau meletakkan tanganmu di atas perutku dan berkata padanya untuk menunda permainan bolanya selama beberapa jam agar Baba bisa tidur, dia akan mendengarkan dan menurutimu." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan sangat cemburu pada ikatan yang terjalin di antara kalian berdua," ucapnya seraya tertawa pelan. "Aku adalah orang yang mengandungnya, tapi dia malah lebih dekat denganmu."

"Dia pasti akan sangat mencintaimu," bisikku sambil menatap suamiku yang cantik. Luhanku, dia pasti akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Itu pasti. Suatu hari nanti. Ayah yang terbaik.

"Dia akan terlihat sangat mirip denganmu. Tersenyum manis sepertimu. Dan bahkan mungkin dia akan menjadi sensasi baru dalam dunia K-Pop." Luhan tertawa oleh ucapannya sendiri, membuatku ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Dia pasti akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padanya," lanjutnya. "Dan dia akan berlari kepadaku sambil menangis dan mengeluh tentang Appa yang begitu _overprotective_."

"Kalau itu, aku pasti akan melakukannya." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapu hatiku terasa begitu sakit. "Aku sangat mencintainya, Lu."

"Aku tahu." Luhan tersenyum manis. "Dia juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak ada di sana untuknya saat dia membutuhkanku."

"Dan aku tahu, dia tidak menginginkan kau berada di tempat yang lain saat itu," bisiknya. "Dia tahu kalau Baba sedang membutuhkanmu, Sehun."

"Dan dia juga pasti tahu, kalau aku juga sangat membutuhkanmu."

**~O.O~**

**END**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong ^_^

Kali ini Liyya bawa cerita TRANS dari aff. Ceritanya bagus, menurut Liyya, mengharukan. Dan Liyya bisa bayangin banget bagaimana perasaan orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya. Di saat Luhan merasa terpuruk karena kehilangan anaknya, ternyata Thehun lebih terpuruk lagi huuhuhu T_T

Sekali lagi, habis baca ini, kalau punya akun di aff n kalau gak keberatan, jangan lupa subscribe sama upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaa.

See U next time


End file.
